


awake and unafraid / asleep or dead

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House wakes.





	awake and unafraid / asleep or dead

**Author's Note:**

> a thought i had after browsing the WMG page on tvtropes for house. saw a lot of 'it was all just a dream' theories, and cranked this out.
> 
> enjoy!

HOUSE looks on as WILSON throws up the steak he ate onto the floor. He turns to the COOK, who is wearing a proud smile on her face.

HOUSE: (smiling, holding onto WILSON) That still counts, right?

INT - HOSPITAL, AFTERNOON

WILSON, clean-shaven and a lot more tidy than in the last scene, walks down a hallway with CUDDY. She is holding multiple papers in a clipboard. He is wearing his doctor's coat, but is empty-handed, hands shoved into his coat pockets. He looks nervous, almost rocking as he walks.

CUDDY: I don't think he's ever going to wake up, Wilson.

WILSON's eyes widen, his brows raise. He opens his mouth, closes it, before opening it again. He is staring at CUDDY, speechless.

WILSON: You… you want to take him off— off life support?

CUDDY sighs, looking back at the papers. There is guilt in her eyes.

CUDDY: It's five years next Tuesday, James. There's not much we can do anymore.

WILSON: (stuttering) There have been cases of coma patients waking up after decades! He could come back any time, any day! You can't just— you can't just  _ kill _ him!

CUDDY clenches her jaw hard and looks away, tears in her eyes. She stops in her tracks and looks down at the clipboard. The patient file reads GREGORY HOUSE, but it's barely there, a blink and you'll miss it thing. A tear dampens a spot on it. The camera pans back to WILSON and CUDDY.

CUDDY: (voice cracking) I'm sorry. James. I just— it just looks. Bleak. Really bleak, right now.

WILSON nods understandingly. The camera shows a glimpse of a wedding ring he's fiddling with. 

WILSON: I just… (he looks at his ring) I just don't want to move on. Not yet. Not until, not until he's…

CUDDY looks at him, pitying him, her hand on his shoulder.

CUDDY: You'll have to move on eventually.

WILSON: (choking back a sob) I know. I like to pretend I won't. That he'll wake up one day. That my husband will—

CUDDY leans in to hug WILSON as he dissolves into quiet, yet broken, sobs.

Cut to a hospital room. The nightstand next to it has a few books on it, and a few showy, colorful flowers. There is a photo, but it's obscured by the sunlight coming through the curtains. There's a glimpse of two men; both are wearing tuxes, but one can't quite make out their faces.

The camera pans up the hospital bed. There's a blanket over the patient's body.

HOUSE opens his eyes.


End file.
